


Taking care of the young

by BlindedKnight



Series: The Beast Within [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures with children.</p><p>Part of my Beast within series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking care of the young

Clara had returned to teaching the next year as much as she enjoyed staying with their daughter and the Doctor she missed teaching. She had come home to seeing a note on the table saying “In the TARDIS follow the arrows.” Clara smirked as as she went to the TARDIS in the corner of the living room following the small arrows on the walls to a new part of the TARDIS she had never been in. She opened the door to a very white room surprisingly seeing the laying in the middle of the room floating with his arms over Margret who was laying on his chest in a TARDIS blue onesie with her small screwdriver in hand.

Clara smiled walking over to them, “Doctor?”

He opened his eyes and made a motion for her to be quiet, “I had given her some booster shots, started running a fever she'll be fine in a few hours.”

She looked surprised, “Booster shots? I didn't think she would need those.”

“She's still part human plus if we do go traveling there are things she might not have a natural immunity to so I wanted to make sure.”

Clara smiled softly gently smoothing back the short brown curls of Margrets hair feeling the slight heat on her head, “It still feels like she is running a temperature.”

His hand felt her head and nodded, “It's better than it was and that was two hours ago.”

Margret shifted a bit turning her head so she was now facing Clara her eyes slightly opened as she slowly woke up.

“Hello sweetie. Did you want mommy to take you?”

Margret made a cute groan burying her face into the Doctors chest to the small laughter of both parents. Clara ran her hand over her hair as she faced her once again, “Such a daddy's girl.”

The Doctor became slightly nervous, “I-I hope you're not upset with that?”

Clara giggled, “It's to be expected with you.” She caressed his cheek as he floated in front of her, “Doctor you need to stop worrying that I'd get upset that our daughter wants to be around you. It's normal for a child to want to be with a particular parent.”

“Breakfast.” Margret softly spoke her brown eyes looking at Clara.

Clara leaned down, “Well it's supper but we can do pancakes if daddy says it's okay.”

His hand gently ran over her head once more feeling her temperature which had surprisingly gone down in the few minutes they had talked, “Well saying it's now almost back to normal yes we can do breakfast.”

 

\------

 

The two of them watched as Margret eagerly stuffed her mouth full of syrup drenched pancake with some of it dribbling down her chin.

“You and your sweet tooth,” Clara glared to the Doctor, “if she throws up, you're cleaning it up.”

He rolled his eyes, “She's fine, this isn't the first time she's had that much.” He paused as her glare worsened towards him, “Clara she's just listening to her body to what it needs. Have you seen her run wild afterwards like all those other human children?”

She sighed, he was right she didn't really run like a sugar crazed child afterwards but there was still moments she had to question it. “Yes but don't be giving her anymore tomorrow. Limit her.”

“Mummy is no fun,” Margret piped up through her still full mouth of pancake.

“Oh don't be saying that.” The Doctor sat down next to her, “You know she just worries and likes to be bossy.” He turned turned around smiling to Clara who was now slightly smirking to him.

“I only boss you.”

“Can we see the kitty people?” Margret smiled with syrup all over her mouth as she had finished her plate.

“But it's not Wednesday Maggie,” Clara walked over with a wet washcloth wiping her mouth, “and it's almost time for bed. Don't you feel tired?”

She shook her head starting to make it difficult to finish cleaning up her small plump face. The Doctor started to chuckled at the small fight Clara had to do with her.

“Mum is right, we can't see them today but I can tell you a good story about a few that I came across for bedtime alright?” He grinned starting to laugh as their daughter started nodding making it once again difficult for Clara.

Clara started to laugh giving up on properly cleaning Margrets face, “Alright I see I can't win on having my daughter clean for one moment in her life.”

Margret started to giggle as well, “I do it!” She took the wash cloth and opened it up wiping her whole face, luckily managing to not make the mess any worse.

Clara smiled, “Good job! Thank you.”

 

\------

 

“I would never expect cat people to actually be kittens when they're young.” Clara smiled as a kitten was asleep in her lap while they watched Margret run around playing with the others in the day care of a catkind home world.

The Doctor smiled, “And they're just the same if a human breeds with a catkind as well.”

Clara giggled, “Really? I bet that would be a weird feeling.”

“Never crossed my mind, then again I was trying to find a friend of mine in a endless tunnel of hover cars.” He smiled as he noticed Margret had laid down with a few of the other catkind children as they had worn themselves all out.

Clara giggled, “Think we should get her a pet?”

“Clara these aren't pets they're people.”

She sighed, “I meant earth pet like an actual cat.”

“No, the TARDIS is so vast it would get lost or go into places that might have it end up possibly not alive anymore.”

Clara smirked, “Or it can still be alive.”

The Doctor frowned, “I'm being serious.”

Clara laughed trying not to disturb the nap pile in front of them, “I couldn't help it I'm sorry.” She sighed contently after the laugh and looked to Margret, “Think we should go, it's getting late.”

He smirked, “Let her sleep they'll be up in another 20 minutes romping around again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ones gonna be a slow write. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
